


The Competition

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pope Alexander VI devises a shocking competition to test his children's mettle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> The character of the Borgia family varies with each source written about them, but I have come to the conclusion that they were no worse morally than most other powerful clans of their era. They were people of their times. One ought not judge the behavior of Renaissance figures by 21st Century standards. Certain incidents described in certain books have, however, stayed in my mind. In Mario Puzo's "The Family", Rodrigo supervises Cesare as he deflowers Lucrezia in order to bind her irrevocably to her brother, and by extension, to the rest of the Borgias. This is a work of historical fiction, and conjecture on Puzo's part. Paul Strathern speculates in "The Artist, The Philosopher and The Warrior" that Cesare may have murdered Juan for getting "unnaturally close" to Lucrezia after Giovanni Sforza abandoned her and lit out for Pesaro. A number of sources describe Alexander as staging for Lucrezia's entertainment a combat in the palace courtyard among stallions fighting over a pair of mares. This incident, recorded by Johannes Burchard, is true. I thought to cross-pollenate these themes and go where my imagination took me.

_I will build you an altar._

_When one is a god, one should have an altar._

_I myself will be the burnt offering upon the altar._

_I burn for you._

 

 

Cesare Borgia watches from the balcony as Juan helps Lucrezia dismount from her horse.  She raises her face to receive Juan’s tender kiss on her lips.  Fire explodes in the back of Cesare’s brain. 

 

“Brother!”

“Cesare.  You look annoyed.  What’s wrong?”

“Where have you been with our sister?  I saw you just now helping her down from her horse.”

“We went for a little ride.  Since her worthless Sforza husband fled back to Pesaro, Lucrezia has been sad and embarrassed.  I was trying to cheer her up.”

“Really?  And what makes you think she wants your attention?”

“Why, we had a lovely time.  She laughed and smiled and thanked me for being so kind to her.  She asked to go out riding with me again soon.”

“And what has brought on this sudden devotion?”

“Do you think you’re the only one who loves our sister?  I have always cared about her and wanted her happiness.  And unlike you, I am not hoping to get into her bed.”

“Tread carefully, Brother.  Lucrezia is sacred to me.  I won’t have you speak of her thus.”

Furious jealousy curdles in Cesare’s stomach.  He must do something.  Soon.

 

Rodrigo has summoned Lucrezia to witness an entertainment of his devising.  He has had two mares brought into the courtyard of the Papal palace and turned loose among four stallions, who immediately begin savagely kicking and biting one another, fighting over the females.

“Are you enjoying my exhibition, Daughter?  Do you find the stallions’ combat stimulating?”

She smells wine on his breath.  “Indeed, Father.  They are fierce and exciting to watch.  The victors will have earned their reward.”

“I have an idea for a similar contest between your elder brothers.”

“You would pit Juan and Cesare against each other?  To what purpose?”

“Are they not fine young stallions themselves?  I would see them compete against each other.”

“What reward would you offer?”

“The winning stallion gets the privilege of mounting you.”

“Father, what a vulgar jest!”

“It’s not a jest, my dear.  I know of no prize over which your brothers would vie as ferociously.  From the time you were little children, Juan and Cesare have fought over you.  For your attention.  For your approval.  For your love.  Now they will fight for the right to have your body.”

 “How do you know Juan and Cesare would consent to such a competition?”

“I know my children.  I know your brothers both lust after you.”

“Surely you are mistaken, Father.  Our love for each other is virtuous and natural.  And what of me?  What if I object to being used in such manner?  You would have me commit a grave sin for your amusement?”

“I am the Pope of Rome.  If I say it is not a sin, then it is not a sin.  Do you deny feeling desire for your brothers?”

Lucrezia gasps and stands transfixed as she watches a superb black stallion cover a small golden mare.  Snorting and neighing, he seizes her neck with his teeth to hold her still while he couples with her.  She answers his vocalizing with loud whinnying of her own.  The noisy, brutal-looking tableau holds Lucrezia in thrall until the horses separate from each other.  Arousal overwhelms her, stunning her.

“Do you deny?” Rodrigo demands again.

Lucrezia turns away to hide her flushed face from her father.  “If you can find it in your heart to toy with your children so, then I suppose we have no choice but to obey you.”

Rodrigo grunts with satisfaction.  What a fine spectacle this will make!

Lucrezia flees from her father’s presence, her mind a whirlwind.  Given as a prize to one of her brothers!  Disgusting!  And only someone as blindly partial as Rodrigo Borgia would ever see a contest between Juan and Cesare as a fair fight. 

 

Lucrezia knocks on Cesare’s door and enters to find him standing shirtless, being washed from a large marble basin by a manservant after this morning’s sweaty session with the fencing instructor.  She dismisses the attendant and continues bathing Cesare with her own hands. 

“Father has made me so angry.  Has he told you his latest plan for his children?”

“What now?”

“He wants to pit you and Juan against each other in a contest.”

“He’s told you this?”

“Oh, yes.  He made me watch some stallions fight over a pair of mares and then proposed a similar combat for you and Juan.  The winner will be allowed to mount _me_.”

“My love, that’s appalling!  To treat you like a trophy.  Or a brood mare.  Still, would you find it so unpleasant to lie with me?”

He slips out of his leggings and stands naked before her.  Lucrezia turns back from dipping the bathing cloth into the basin and beholds her brother’s long, fine-muscled form.  Shock widens her eyes. 

Cesare pulls Lucrezia close to him.  His voice becomes low and husky.  “Would you?  Would you lie with me?”

She is dumbfounded.  Her eyes search his face.  Her lips part, but no sound comes from them.  He bends and kisses her, hard.  He presses his belly to hers and she feels the pressure of his cock, grown steely rigid now. 

“I love you, only you.  Let me take you to bed.”

She clutches the bathing cloth, a fragile barrier between them. 

“Cesare, we cannot…”

“But we must.  Surely you know what I feel for you.”

She recalls all those moments in her younger years, all the kisses and caresses and games that ended with him lying on top of her in their mother’s garden.  She had not then understood the sensations they had aroused in her, but she does now.

“Since we were children, Lucrezia, you have been the only one.  I know you return my passion.”

“I do.  I do love you, Cesare.  Not as a sister loves a brother, but as a woman loves a man. But this is wrong.  A mortal sin.”

“Then let the sin be upon me, and me alone.  I would gladly burn in hell to have your love.”

She drops the cloth to the floor. 

“We will burn together.”

 

Lucrezia lies naked with Cesare in his bed.  His head rests on her bosom.  They have exhausted each other and now lie indolently. 

“You are sure of victory?”

“Of course.  I can best Juan in any contest.”

“I know that.  But he will try to cheat.  And Father will back him up.”

“I know a trick or two as well.  Don’t worry.”

“Father says Juan lusts after me.  That can’t be true.  Since Giovanni abandoned me, Juan has tried to be kind to me and showers me with attention.  Surely that is fraternal love.”

“Be wary of Juan.  He desires you, make no mistake.  And he also wants to beat me, especially with Father watching.  So he will have plenty of motivation for this contest.  But he won’t win.”

“Cesare, I do love Juan.  Not the way I love you, but I do care for him.  Please don’t hurt him.”

“I will take care not to.  Because you ask it so sweetly.”

Lucrezia strokes Cesare’s dark curls spread across her breasts.  “Will you want me again, now that you have had me?”

Cesare raises his head and smiles.  “It is an odd thing.  Now that I have lain with you, I want you more than ever.”

“Then we can do this again?”

“We _must_ do this again.  At every opportunity.  Now, if you wish.”

“Can we?  You would be able?”

“My love, you have no idea what you can inspire me to do.”

He pushes himself up with his forearms and gazes into her eyes.  “You are my first thought when I awake in the morning and my last thought when I go to sleep at night.  Lying with you was only ever a fantasy for me.  Now you are here with me in bed and I still think I am dreaming.”

Lucrezia pulls Cesare down onto her again and kisses his mouth.  “I am here, my love.  Touch me.  I am flesh and blood, and I am here, and I am yours.  Fill me, spill your seed in me.  See that this is real.”

Cesare moans as he takes his cock in hand and pushes it inside her.  She wraps her legs around his hips.  “Yes, Cesare, my stallion.  Take me.  I am yours.”

Aroused beyond reason, he shoves deeper and deeper into her.  He pushes his tongue into her mouth and delights when she sucks it with pleasure.  Her smooth belly rises and falls with the rhythm of his thrusts.  His senses overwhelmed, he comes, ejaculating with such force that it startles both of them.  She embraces him as he collapses onto her yielding body.  Surely no man has ever known such fulfillment from having a woman!

When his breathing slows down, he stretches out beside Lucrezia and admires her body.  Surely this is the vision God had in mind when He created Woman!  She lies languidly, her arms thrown above her head, unabashedly displayed for him.  Her skin is flushed and glowing.  Her breasts are soft and her belly is relaxed, satiated with pleasure.  Her eyes are adoring as she smiles up at him.  The scent of him lies heavy about her.  He has claimed her.  She is undeniably his.  He has waited all his life for this. 

She sighs and turns on her side to face him.  She presses her body against his and melts into his arms. 

“Lucrezia,” he whispers.  “You are the wife of my heart.  I am your husband.  So shall it ever be.”

“So shall it be, Cesare, my darling.”

 

She would lie abed with him all day, but now they must part.  With many kisses and embraces, he promises to come to her bedchamber that night.  Back in her own room, she orders a bathing tub prepared for her.  Reluctantly, she washes away the smell and the residue of him.  Well, he will replace them soon enough.  Her maid smiles but says little, merely scrubs her back and her limbs.  Lucrezia bathes her private parts herself.  They have been visited by her God.  Now they are sacrosanct.


	2. Mares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Competition is discussed by the various principals

 

 It is long after dark when Cesare steals into Lucrezia’s chamber.  She sits up in bed and holds out her arms to him.  He rushes to her embrace. 

“I couldn’t come any sooner, my dearest.  Father summoned Juan and me to tell us about the challenge he proposes.  I pretended to know nothing, but it was just as you said.”

“And Juan was willing to participate?”

“Willing and eager.  Juan will fight like hell for you.  Father was right about that.  I tried to dissuade him from this insane enterprise, but he was determined.  And Juan urged him on with it.  Father has yet to determine the mode of combat, but it will go forward.”    

“Cesare, our brother must not win.  I could never lie with him.”

“Don’t worry, my love.  I can beat him at anything, whether physical contest or game of wits.”

“Can you outcheat him?”

“I can do whatever it takes to protect you.”

“Hold me, Cesare.  Hide me.  Let me be safe in your arms.”

“As you ever will be.  You are mine.  Mine alone.  No man but me will ever again have you like this.”

 

Carrying a small sack of apples, Lucrezia picks her way through the stables to a stall housing a massive black stallion.  She calls softly to him and he raises his head at the sound of her voice.  She has visited him often and he knows her well.

“El Cid.  El Cid Campeador.  Come to me.  I bring you a gift.”

On her flattened palm, she offers an apple, and the enormous steed tickles her with his velvety mouth as he accepts it.  He nudges her affectionately with his nose, asking her for another treat. 

She gives him a second apple and hugs his neck while he munches. 

“Lucrezia!  Are you spoiling my horse with forbidden fruit?”

“He’s magnificent, Cesare.  Just like you.  Seldom have a horse and rider been so well matched.  He was one of the stallions Father employed in his exhibition with the mares.  I recognized him at once as your Cid.  He mated lustily with a little yellow filly.  They made each other happy.  As I watched, I imagined you coupling with me and was overcome with desire.  Being in Father’s presence, I was embarrassed by my reaction.”

His fancy is ignited by Lucrezia’s depiction.  “Father is not here now, my love. And El Cid won’t care.”

Cesare kisses her as she unlaces his codpiece.  As soon as her hands touch him, he releases as if he were an arrow shot from a powerful bow.  He curses.

“Forgive me, Lucrezia.  I behave like a stripling boy who has never seen a woman before.  I shame myself.”

“On the contrary, you do me honor.  I am flattered that your passion for me is so strong.  Come to see me later and make it up to me.  Meantime, let me take my handkerchief and restore you to propriety.  Although I am delighted by your “outpouring” of love, it should be observable just to the two of us.”

He embraces her fervently. 

“Never has there been a woman like you.  No wonder I cannot control myself.”

 

Lucrezia and the Pope are lunching together in the Vatican garden. 

“Father, have you decided what trial you will assign to Juan and Cesare?”

“Why do you ask?  Why does this concern you?”

Lucrezia bursts into incredulous laughter.  “Why?  Because my body is the prize you will award to one of my _brothers_!  Do you not think this should concern me?”

“Well, what contest would you recommend?”

“Any test of skill or strength would favor Cesare.”

“Well, that should please you, shouldn’t it?  Because _you_ favor him.”

“Father…”

“I know you do. You always have.  But don’t be so quick to discount Juan.  You fail to give him proper credit for his merits.”

“I won’t argue with you on that point, Father.”

“And he desires you intensely.  He is desperate for a chance to lie with you.”

“Cesare loves me.”

“He does, although he tries to deny his obvious lust for you.  He will also fight hard.  But I am in no hurry to bring this contest about.  The longer I delay, the more your brothers anticipate their reward, the fiercer will be their combat.”

“Your deferral surprises me.  I would have expected you to want this event to take place at once.”  Lucrezia ponders for a moment.  “Do you now feel you have made a mistake?  Do you regret setting this thing in motion?”

Alexander blusters.  “Regret?  I never regret anything.”

“You regret marrying me to Giovanni Sforza.”

“All right.  You have me there.  But nothing else.”

“You could call the competition off.  I would welcome that.  Being an object of contention between my brothers is not a role I enjoy.”

“They would compete anyway.  It is their nature.”

“And you encourage it.  You enjoy seeing them claw at each other for your approval.”

“Bah!  Any father wants his sons to be strong.”

“Strong, yes.  But not filled with animosity.”

“There is no animosity between my sons.  Just friendly rivalry.”

“Father, you are blind.  You force Cesare into Holy Orders although he is meant to be a soldier.  You give Juan the command that Cesare should have.  You excuse Juan over and over for his blunders and berate Cesare even though he always performs for you flawlessly.”

“Why would Cesare need my approval when he clearly has yours?  Have you no kind word for Juan?  No wonder I must take his part.”

Lucrezia lowers her head and begins to cry.  “There is just no dealing with you, Father.  Your children love you and you play with them like figures on a chess board.”

Alexander starts to sputter.  He is ever flustered by the sight of a woman weeping. 

“Now, now, Daughter.  Don’t cry.  I can’t bear it.  Take a sip of wine.  It’s from my vineyard in Valencia, you know.  Only the finest for my family.  The well-being of my children is always uppermost in my mind.”

“Then why have you proposed this obscene farce for us to play out?”

“I had been drinking.  I watched those stallions battle and they reminded me of my splendid sons of whom I am so proud.  I was _overcome_ with pride, and with love for all my children.  I thought no other woman than my daughter fine enough to deserve my sons.  And no other men worthy of her.  What can I do now?  I made a promise.  And if I went back on it, Juan would be angry.”

“Better for Cesare and I to be angry than for Juan, is that it?”

“Lucrezia, I love all of you.  I only want to be fair.”

“You will compel us all to participate in an absurdity that only Juan wants.  How is that fair?  Juan desires me.  You want to indulge him.  Why not just order me to bed him?”

“Lucrezia, don’t be crude.”

“I, crude!  Listen to yourself, Father.”

“What if I asked you to lie with Cesare as well as with Juan?  Would that placate you?”

Lucrezia stands up from the table.  “Good day, Father.” 

She marches away, leaving Alexander calling wretchedly after her.

 

Cesare has a present for Lucrezia. 

“Come to the stable with me and bring your bag of apples.  See what I have for you.”

He covers her eyes with his hands and leads her to El Cid’s stall. 

“Behold your surprise!”

Lucrezia sees gold hiding behind El Cid. 

“The mare!  You found the little mare and brought her here.”

“Micheletto found her for you.”

“Really?  Your henchman?  I must thank him.”

“He will be glad of it.  I have already rewarded him myself.  What will you call your mare?”

“Jimena, of course.  Wife of El Cid.”

She holds out an apple to the splendid stallion.  “Are you happy to have your Jimena with you, my Cid?  Were you lonely for her?”

Coaxing the mare to approach, Lucrezia strokes Jimena’s golden nose and kisses her as she eats an apple.

Cesare embraces Lucrezia from behind and presses his cheek to her hair.  “I’ve ordered the grooms to take extra care with your horse.  She belonged to a merchant who used her to carry loads of trade goods.  Now she will only have to carry you, a very light burden indeed, and she will be well tended.”

“Thank you, Cesare.  You have made me so happy!”

 

“Micheletto, thank you for finding El Cid’s mare for me.  Was it difficult to do?”

“No, my lady.  I am happy that you are pleased.”

“You are my brother’s true friend.  He is fortunate.”

“I am your friend too, my lady.”

“I would show you my appreciation for finding Jimena for me.  What reward may I give you?”

Micheletto, monolith of ferocity, sinks down on one knee.  “That I be permitted to kiss your hand, Dona Lucrezia.”

Lucrezia’s eyes fill with tears.  Micheletto takes her small hand in his own large, calloused palm and brings it to his lips.  “I am your servant, my lady.”

“You are my friend.  Please don’t kneel to me.”

He stands.  She slips her arm through the crook of his elbow.  “Will you escort me to the stable now, please?  I would like to visit the happy couple.”

“My honor, Lady.”


	3. Sires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Alexander struggles with his conscience (or whatever remnant of conscience he has)

 

Juan is eager. 

Juan presses for the competition.  Alexander finds it hard going to resist the appeals of his favored son.

“Set the date, Father.  Set the terms of competition _.  You promised_!”

“Have you not enough women to satisfy you?  Must you insist upon lying with your own sister?”

Juan snorts, disbelieving.  “Hypocrite!  That was _your_ idea!  I want this competition for a chance to show you that I am a better man than your precious Cesare.”

“And if you win, will you refuse the prize of bedding Lucrezia?”

Juan stiffens.  “Well, no.  I won’t refuse.  Just to have the pleasure of watching my brother’s face as I steal her away from him.”

“Oh, and your own carnal desire has nothing to do with it!”

“Well, what if I do lust for her?  So does Cesare.  So, I think, do _you_!”

“Filthy pup!” 

Alexander aims a slap at Juan, who ducks it and backs away. 

“So I’ve found you out, Father!  What an unholy family we are.  We deserve each other.”

Juan stands defiantly, his hands on his hips.  “Set the date, Holy Father.  Or I will give the Vatican gossips something new to wag their tongues over.”

 

Alexander turns over and over in bed, unable to sleep.  Perhaps he should have not sent his mistress, Giulia, away for the night.  Perhaps she could have calmed him.  Unlikely.  He has done it this time, made a real mess of things.  What was he thinking?  Of course, he _wasn’t_ thinking.  Drunk, reckless, pumped up with hubris, STUPID!  Now what is he to do?  This competition, which had at first seemed such good sport to his wine-addled brain, now looms before him in all its obscenity.  His own children.  How could he do this to them?  Lucrezia wants him to call it off.  He _should_ call it off.  Dare he call it off?  If he does, would Juan make good on his threat to spread gossip?  Of course, it _is_ only gossip.  Lust after his own daughter?  Unthinkable!  Unimaginable!  Preposterous!  He is the Pope of Rome.  Such lewd thoughts would never enter his mind.  He is a doting, loving father.  Nothing more. Certainly nothing more.  Could never be anything more.  His love for Lucrezia is completely wholesome.  Absolutely.  Unquestionably.  Only a sick mind would think otherwise.  Juan is projecting his own vile lusts onto his father.  That has to be it.  Could only be it.  Alexander tosses back the covers and arises from his bed, crossing the room to the small nook where an altar has been erected.  He kneels before the tabernacle and closes his eyes, pouring out his distress to God. 

“Tell me what to do, Lord.  Give me a sign.  Guide me out of this.  HELP ME!”

Alexander is still on his knees when dawn breaks, and he is no more divinely inspired than before he began to pray. 

“Have you abandoned me, Lord God?  When I need you most?  What if I abstain from wine for a month?  Well, two weeks.  Let’s not be hasty.  After all, I must consume sacramental wine during Mass.  So one week.  Yes.  One week.  And I will fast and eat sardines instead of meat.  Scourge my flesh every night during prayer.  I will use Giulia’s silken cord.  You accepted her penance when she used that cord.  Surely you will find favor with me if I do the same.  Tell me what to do, Lord.  I am in despair!”

Alexander rests his forehead on the altar rail.  His head aches from worry and lack of sleep. 

Then it comes.  Revelation. 

The Papacy must be protected at all costs.  Alexander cannot allow even a hint of gossip, even though completely false.  Juan will be accommodated.  A competition will be devised that will let him be victorious.  Alexander will issue a dispensation allowing Lucrezia to lie with Juan without sin.  It will only be once.  Surely she can stomach that.  He will make it up to her.  Cesare will be given the income of a particularly lucrative bishopric.  That should mollify him. 

It has all become crystal clear. 

“Thank you, Heavenly Father, for your divine counsel.  I need to keep up my strength for now, and have my wits about me, but as soon as this trial is over, I will begin doing the penance I promised.  I am your dutiful servant, O God.”

 

The challenge is set for a week hence.  A wrestling match in the Vatican courtyard, the same venue which saw the combat of the stallions.  The courtyard is prepared.  There will be spectators, including the Cardinals.  They think this is a show of sport.  The actual prize is known only to the Borgias themselves.  His Holiness and Lucrezia will watch from the balcony. 

 

“Don’t worry, my love.”  Cesare is confident as he lies beside Lucrezia in her bed.  “I’m a much better wrestler than Juan, stronger and faster.  He can’t possible beat me.”

“The fact that he agreed to the bout frightens me.  He has a trick up his sleeve.  You know he will cheat.”

“Micheletto is to be one of the overseers of the match.  Nothing will get by him.”

Moonlight floods the room and paints Cesare’s features with silver.  He appears to be divine, a god made flesh.  His radiant hands gently push Lucrezia’s nightgown off her shoulders and he nuzzles her breasts. 

“Let me ease your fears.” 

His hand caresses her belly.

“Let me lighten your heart.”

He strokes her clitoris.

“Let me make you happy.”   

He presses his body onto hers.

“Let me fill you.  Let me make you mine.”

Her thighs part to welcome him.  She raises her pelvis to meet his. 

“Cesare, don’t let Juan…”

He silences her with his hand over her mouth. 

“Juan has no place in your thoughts or in your bed.  Only me.”

“Only you…”


	4. Balking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the contest is attempted

The day dawns bright, hot and clear.  Lucrezia, despite her promises to Cesare to remain calm, is agitated.  What if he suffers heatstroke?  What if the sun blinds him?  What if he hits his head?  What devilment has Juan planned?  Something is not right.  Juan would never have agreed to this match unless he felt he could take control.  And Father probably has abetted him.  What could Micheletto do if he found an irregularity?  Could he call out the Pope of Rome?  In public?  Why had Cesare insisted on visiting her bed last night?  Love makes a man weak.  She should have said no.  She certainly should have said no to the second time and absolutely said no to the third time.  At least she said no to the fourth time. 

 

Alexander makes his grand entrance onto the balcony and seats himself in the silk-draped chair prepared for him.  Lucrezia follows after him to her own place.  The overseers, including Micheletto, are already in the courtyard. 

Johannes Burchard, the Vatican Master of Ceremonies, calls for attention and announces the wrestling match.  Friendly competition between loving brothers.  All in good sport.  Is anyone fooled?

Juan makes his entrance.  In spite of herself, Lucrezia has to admire him.  He is barefoot, nearly nude, wearing only a loincloth which exposes a tall, well-formed body toned by fencing, horsemanship and athletic practice.  His long red hair, gathered at the nape of his neck to keep it out of his face, gives him a rakish appearance.  His arms and legs are perfectly proportioned and his backside is tight and muscular, with his buttocks peeking tantalizingly out from under the loincloth. 

“Lucrezia, behold your brother.” Alexander gestures grandly to where Juan is standing below.  “Is he not beautiful to look upon?  Do you not find him desirable?”

“I never disputed his beauty, Father.”

“He is a superb specimen.  Surely any woman would want to have such a man in her bed.”

Lucrezia turns her head sharply, for a cheer announces Cesare’s arrival in the courtyard.  Although she has seen him naked, and intimately, she is still stunned by his appearance. 

Slightly taller than Juan, broad shouldered, his chest and belly smoothly muscled and taut, Cesare moves with the grace and menace of a panther stalking its prey.  Like Juan, he wears only a tiny loincloth which reveals that he strips like a god.  Lucrezia is well acquainted with his spectacular posterior.  Cesare’s hair is tied back like Juan’s, emphasizing his exquisite face. 

Lucrezia’s loins melt with desire.  She wants to stand and shout “He is MINE!  He belongs to me, and to me alone!”  But she keeps silent.

Alexander is droning on about Juan’s virtues and attributes.  Lucrezia ignores him until she hears him saying, “I have been told that Cesare is often seen leaving your room in the early hours of morning.”

She composes her face.  She hopes her voice sounds nonchalant. 

“Cesare sometimes visits me in my room.  What of it?  He’s my brother.  I like his company.  And sometimes we talk and talk and forget about the time.”

“So the two of you enjoy pleasant “intercourse” (Alexander emphasizes the word) late into the night.  And do you likewise entertain Juan in your bedchamber?”

“Juan and I go out riding together.”

“Juan would be delighted if you provided him with the same _divertissement_ as you give to Cesare.”

Lucrezia starts to form a reply, but…

_Wait!_   There is something odd about Juan’s body.  He glistens.  He reflects the sun’s rays.  Cesare does not.

“Father, Juan looks like he’s covered in oil.”

“He’s sweating, Daughter.  From the heat.”

_Cesare isn’t sweating_ , she thinks to herself.

Quietly she rises and gestures for her maid to follow her.  Off to the side, she whispers to Antonia.  “Please go down to the courtyard and catch Micheletto’s attention.  Tell him I ask him to note the appearance of Juan’s body.  He looks to have been oiled, which would probably make him slippery and hard to hold onto.”

Lucrezia feels relieved when she leans over the balcony and sees Micheletto walk over to Antonia.  He recognizes the maid as her servant and realizes that she brings him an important message.  Micheletto’s facial expression does not change as Antonia speaks to him, but his eyes raise to meet Lucrezia’s and he nods almost imperceptibly.  He goes to confer with Cesare.  When she returns to her seat, Antonia grasps the hand that her mistress holds out to her. 

What follows seems surreal.  Lucrezia hears raised, angry voices from the courtyard below. 

Cesare grabs Juan’s arm and runs his hand over it. He does the same to Juan’s chest and shoulders and legs.  Micheletto and the other match supervisors consult together.  Cesare shoves Juan and they scuffle.  Micheletto intervenes.  The chief overseer waves his arms, indicating that the match is halted.  Alexander jumps to his feet, demanding to know what is going on.  The crowd of spectators buzzes.  Lucrezia faints dead away.

 

Antonia is fanning Lucrezia’s flushed face when she revives.  “What happened?  Where am I?”

“Why, you are resting in your own bed, my lady.  You swooned and had to be carried from the balcony.  Here is Lord Cesare.  He would not leave your side.”

Lucrezia realizes that Cesare is sitting on her bed holding her head on his lap.  He is wearing only a dressing gown over his loincloth.  He has refused to part from Lucrezia even to change clothes. 

“How do you feel now, my love?  Are you recovered?”  His voice is soft, anxious.

“I believe so, Cesare.  I thank you and Antonia for tending me. But what of the match?”

“It has been disallowed.  A clumsy bid to rig the outcome.  Juan came to the courtyard slicked with oil.  It would have been Impossible for me to get a grip on him.  Even his loincloth was oiled.  Micheletto told me that you alerted him to the attempted cheating.”

Lucrezia reaches for her maid’s hand. 

“Dear Antonia carried the warning to him.  We all have her to thank.”

“Indeed, Antonia, you will be rewarded.”

The maid curtseys sweetly.  “I am glad to serve my lady.”

A loud commotion prevents Cesare’s reply. 

“My dear daughter!  Are you well?  How you frightened us!”

Alexander and a large entourage invade Lucrezia’s bedchamber. 

“A most unfortunate turn of events!  Juan had asked his valet to pour a jar of water over him to cool him down and the servant mistook a jar of oil for a jar of water.  The error wasn’t realized until too late.  Now we must devise a different challenge for your brothers.”

Cesare snorts. 

“Is that the story Juan told you?  Even for him, it’s ludicrous.  Surely you don’t believe him, Father.”

“Why would he lie?  It was a mistake.  A simple mistake.”

Cesare rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  The Pope and his entourage depart in a grand ostentation.

“Since you have recovered your senses, Little Sister, I will excuse myself and change, but I will come back after you have napped a bit.  Don’t worry.  All will be well.”

“Micheletto will be near to you, won’t he?”

“He is right outside your door, my love, within earshot.  He will stay close to me.  As close as my shadow.  Antonia, I will be sending you a purse of coins.  Please accept it along with my thanks.  You have done the Lady Lucrezia and me a great service.”

“I am grateful for your kindness, my lord.”

 

Lucrezia pouts, but Cesare will not budge.  He comes to her bed that night, but only to hold her in his arms. 

‘You were unwell earlier today.  You must rest.”

“If I wanted merely to be cradled, I would have summoned Antonia to sleep with me.”

“Hush.  Place your trust in me.”

“I would rather place your cock in me.”

“What a saucy wench you are!  I have only your best interests at heart.”

She sighs in frustration.

“Fine.  But I will expect double duty from you tomorrow.”

“I will make you happy.  I promise.”


	5. Stable Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a new contest is proposed; the author goes from M to E

 

Juan demands immediate discussion of a new challenge. He gathers with Cesare and their father at breakfast. 

Alexander reaches for a fig. 

“There’s no need for your sarcasm, Cesare.  I’ve already explained how Juan’s valet made an honest mistake.  The wrestling match has been scrapped.  Let that be the end of it.”

“I’ve never attempted to cheat in my life, Brother.  Your accusations wound me deeply.”

Cesare grips the table edge until his knuckles turn white.  He would love to throttle Juan but must control that impulse.  For now.

“So what form will the new challenge take?  Any ideas, Father?”

“I propose a horse race.  Pehaps you on El Cid and Juan on his Mercury.”

“Impossible.  El Cid is a horse bred for strength, not speed.”

Juan sneers.  “You have no faith in your own horse, Brother?”

“Put Ed Cid in a corral with Mercury and see who emerges the victor.”

Alexander slams his hand down. 

“Enough!  You sound like children.  All right.  No horse race.  Fencing, then.  Singing blades.  A _gentlemen’s_ combat.  Agreed?”

The brothers both nod.

“Agreed.”

Lucrezia enters. 

Alexander greets her.

“My darling child!  Thank you for accepting my invitation to breakfast.  Your brothers are already here.  We were discussing the new terms of combat for them.  I wanted to remind them what they are competing for.”

“Really, Father?  The way a dog trainer dangles a rabbit in front of his hounds?”

Cesare bursts out laughing. 

Alexander tsks.  “Where _do_ you get your vulgarity, child?  I must speak to your mother.  And I order you to say three Our Fathers and three Hail Marys in church this very day.  My sons, gaze upon your sister.  Is she not lovely?  Have you ever seen such perfection?  One of you will soon know all of the delights she has to offer.”

Cesare can only shake his head at the incongruity in his father’s speech.

Lucrezia shows no apparent ill effects from her fainting spell of yesterday, and Cesare allows himself the satisfaction of believing that the extra sleep he insisted on for her has had a salutary effect.  She is, actually, glowing and radiant, her cheeks rounded and pink and her lips voluptuously moist.

He notices Juan studying their sister hungrily.  The panther in Cesare’s gut snarls a warning, but he fights it down.  Not here.  Not now.  Let Juan look.  Let him admire.  Let him dream.  That is all he will ever have of Lucrezia.

He himself is very well acquainted with the delights that she offers.  His mind strays back to her bed where he can picture her _._   _Round full breasts with nipples that respond instantly to his lips and fingers.  The curving hips and luscious belly with the plump mound that he loves to settle himself upon as he prepares to enter her.  Her satiny insides, wet and warm and welcoming, opening to him without hesitation or shame.  Her smooth legs that wrap around him and hold him to her eagerly.  The delectable little toes that he sucks_.  _The splendor of her face when she is close to her peak, grasping handfuls of his hair and begging him to thrust harder and then crying out when he kisses her throat and takes her over the edge.  He recalls her lying next to him afterwards, soft and indolent, traces of himself clinging to the tuft of dark blonde hair that covers her Venus Cradle. The air heavy with the scent.  Of him.  Of her.  Of fucking._

Cesare huffs a breath and shakes his head to clear away the images that have left him visibly aroused.  He crosses his legs and repositions the napkin on his lap.  Lucrezia has told him she will demand double duty of him today.  Ha!  He will bang that out before the hour is passed. 

“Lucrezia.”  He has to clear his throat before he can say more.  “The head groom would like you to visit your mare to see if her training meets with your approval.  Would you like to go now?  I will escort you.”

His eyes lock with hers and she recognizes his silent plea. 

“Thank you, Brother.  I would love to.  Let’s hurry.  I can’t wait to catch up on things.”


	6. Bolting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein treachery forces drastic actions

 

Micheletto has posted a hidden guard to watch over Cesare’s fencing foils, and the precaution pays off.  A servant of Juan’s is apprehended, sneaking into the armory where weapons are stored.  A metal filing tool is confiscated when the intruder is searched. 

Juan denies any knowledge of his retainer’s actions.

“Is it my fault if my servant’s misguided loyalty has led him to try to tamper with Cesare’s swords?  I’ll have the man punished, of course, yet I am moved by his devoted intentions, however irregular.”

Cesare is spitting with fury. 

“Can you really believe that yet another attendant of Juan’s has caused a breach, and all unknown to their master?  Really, Father?”

Alexander throws up his hands. 

“So now we must abandon the fencing challenge too?”

Lucrezia’s voice is flat and cold.

“If you insist that the match proceeds, and Juan wins, he will have to take me by force.  He might find enjoyment in that, Father, but will you permit an act of rape against your daughter?”

Alexander roars.

“God’s death, Lucrezia, your high handedness will drive me to distraction!  So be it, then. Let the outcome be decided purely by chance.  A roll of the dice.  And then make an end of it!”

 

Alexander himself procures dice and attests that they are untainted.  He keeps them upon his Sacred Person until the time of the game.  No one else may touch them.  Who would dare to challenge the word of the Holy Father himself by demanding to inspect them?

 

Micheletto is mistrustful and says so to Cesare. 

“But what’s to be done, Micheletto?”

“We must have an alternate plan, Cesare Borgia, to protect the Lady if need be.”

 

Only Alexander, Juan and Cesare are permitted to attend the rolling of the dice.

Cesare tosses first and scores poorly.  Then Juan has his turn.

 

Juan is exuberant.  He throws down the dice cup.  “I’ve won!  Now let me claim my prize.”

 

Lucrezia is panicked.  “Cesare, must I really lie with him?”

 

Cesare is coldly purposeful. “Micheletto, convey Lucrezia and Antonia to the convent of Saint Cecilia.  I am its patron.  The nuns will hide them there.  Leave at once.  See that they arrive safely and then return to me as soon as you can.” 

 

Micheletto, Cesare’s shadow, is coldly assuring.  “Have no worries, my lord.  All will be done just as you direct.” 

 

Alexander is weeping.  His beloved daughter has vanished. 

“Father, do you see what your careless whim has led to?  Juan expects to bed Lucrezia.  Your own daughter.  Like she is some common whore.  You know Juan cheated. You know that, don’t you?”

“I saw no cheating.  I swear before God.”

“How else do you think he would have won?”

Rodrigo dodges.  “Where is Lucrezia?  Why would she run away?”

“What would you expect her to do?  Her father has betrayed her and treated her like mere chattel to be given away at his pleasure.”

“Would she have gone missing, my son, if _you_ had won?”

“What an appalling thing to say!  Lucrezia is the light of my life.”

“How can you claim you don’t lust after her as Juan does?”

Cesare pauses for half a beat. It is his turn to dodge.

“My feelings for her are nothing like Juan’s.”

 “Lucrezia must be found.  I made a promise.  Juan is the victor.  He is entitled to claim his prize.”

Cesare bellows.  “ _Your daughter_!  Not some ribbon or trinket or medal.  YOUR DAUGHTER!  You could say no.  Admit you made a dreadful mistake.”

 “Lucrezia should be a dutiful daughter.  She should obey me if I require her to honor my pledge.”

“And I am a loving brother.  I will not allow her to honor your dishonorable promise.”

“How dare you defy me?”

“How dare you do this to your own child?”

Cesare whirls and strides out of his father’s presence.

 

“You are wrong, Cesare.  I did not cheat.  I won.  I beat you.  Admit it.”

“Brother, I will never believe that you, on your own, beat me at anything, even a game of chance.  You bribed, you threatened, you made deals.  I am sure of it.  Or let me examine the dice.”

“I don’t even know where they are.  Father had them.  Ask him for them.”

“So Father conspired with you.  I am not a bit surprised.”

“Well, it seems as if you and Lucrezia have conspired together to deny me my rightful prize.  You know where she is, don’t you?  She would not just vanish without telling you.”

“Because you deal in deceit, you believe everyone else does too.”

“If Lucrezia were truly missing, you would be frantic.  You and your damned shadow would be out scouring the countryside until she was found.  Your own composure betrays you.”

“I have the serenity of virtue on my side.  My conscience is clear.  Therefore, I am calm.”

“Insufferable arrogance!  I will have my prize.  And I will make you watch!”

 

Micheletto arrives at the convent and Lucrezia rushes out to the garden to greet him.  He drops to one knee and kisses her hand.  She strokes his hair.

‘Micheletto, please don’t kneel.  Stand up and embrace me.”

“It would not be fitting, my lady. I could not do such a thing.”

Her days are spent in prayer and meditation, yet she learns truer lessons in humility from this man kneeling at her feet.

“Well then, come and sit beside me and talk to me.”

They retreat to a bench hidden by thick shrubbery.  Lucrezia takes Micheletto’s hand, much to his consternation. 

“Don’t deny me this comfort, my dear friend.  I have missed you.”

“If you wish it, my lady.  But I am unworthy.”

Lucrezia sighs.  Will he never understand how much he means to her?

Micheletto studies Lucrezia’s face.  Her eyes are soft and luminous, and a little tired-looking.  He has seen this expression on women before. 

“I bring news, Lady Lucrezia.  Your horse Jimena is in foal…”

She smiles with delight.

“…and so, I believe, are you.”

Lucrezia turns her face away.  “Is it obvious, Micheletto?”

“Only because I know you so well.  So both of the Dark Lords have sired offspring.”

“You know things.  Forbidden things.  Could you help me be rid of this burden? ”

Micheletto shakes his head.  “Never, my lady.  Be happy.  You carry not a burden but the child of the man who loves you.  He and I will take care of everything.”

“Don’t tell him, Micheletto.  I don’t want him to know just yet.”

“But he should be told.  He deserves to know.  The child deserves its father’s protection.”

“I am afraid of what Cesare might do.  To Juan.  To Father.  He may act recklessly and bring himself to harm.”

“Then let me protect you.  I will take you away from this convent to a safe place where no one will recognize you.  I will remain with you until you give birth.  By then, things might have calmed down in Rome and you can return.”

“Surely Cesare cannot spare you for nearly half a year.”

“Surely he must.  Antonia will be safe if she remains here for the present.  No one will ask questions of her.  Ease your mind lest you mark your child.  Trust in me.”


	7. Dams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a reunion occurs

Cesare, dumbfounded, stares at the note which Antonia has sent him.

“Micheletto has taken my lady from the convent of Saint Cecilia to a destination unknown to me.  He begs you to believe that this is necessary and to make no attempt to locate them.  He assures you that my lady is under his protection and will come to no harm.  Micheletto will contact you as the situation permits.”

Make no attempt to find them?  Cesare will turn heaven and earth upside down. 

 

Micheletto and Lucrezia journey slowly to Viterbo, where Micheletto’s brother, Leonardo, and sister-in-law, Clarice, reside with their five children.  The couple has already been contacted and are prepared for the arrival of their guests. 

“The lady is a novice nun whom I have dishonored.  She carries my child.  I would spare her censure from her Mother Superior, so ask you to shelter her for the time being.  She is a fine lady, unused to working with her hands.  Of course, I will pay.”

“Brother, I’ve never known you to show interest in any woman.  How comes it to pass that a fine lady, and a nun to boot, would take up with you, much less allow you to debauch her?”

“I didn’t ask, Leonardo.  I only thanked my lucky stars.  Perhaps she was lonely.  In any case, I am responsible for her and will see to her welfare.”

“Your lady will be well tended, never fear.  She may want to take the healing waters of the Bagno del Papa.  I will be glad of your company and your help.  You always were a good hunter.  I look forward to plenty of game for the table.”

 

“Forgive me, Lady Lucrezia, but you will be compelled to share a room with me while we reside here.  My brother and sister-in-law believe we are lovers and we must play the part.”

“I’ll be happy to.  After all, you are my dear friend.”

 

Although unused to domestic work of any kind, Lucrezia insists upon helping with household chores and care of the children.  She enjoys bathing and dressing the little ones and tucking them into bed with wondrous stories of kings and knights.  Clarice is a cheerful, patient teacher and the two women immediately form a bond. 

“My dear, as much as I care for my brother-in-law, I cannot imagine him appealing to such a fine lady as yourself.”

“You don’t give him proper credit.  He is the noblest of men.”

“Micheletto noble?  Truly you see things in him that no one else does.”

“He does me the honor of allowing me to see.”

 

Lucrezia is grateful for the comfort of Micheletto’s body in bed beside her at night.  He lies discreetly with his back to her, but she presses close against him.  One night, awakened by her weeping, he turns to face her and gathers her into his arms.

“Don’t cry, Little One.  All will be well in the end.”

“I miss Cesare, Micheletto.”

“Would you like me to bring him to you?  I will gladly do so.”

“I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“Like what?  With his child in your womb?  You are beautiful.  He should see you.”

“Bring him, then, Micheletto.  Please.”

“I will ride out tomorrow.  Sleep now.  Ease your brow.”

Lucrezia kisses his cheek. 

“I will never be able to thank you enough.”

Micheletto continues to hold her.

 

Cesare grasps Micheletto by the shoulders.

“Micheletto!  You return to me at last.  I don’t know whether to embrace you or strangle you.  Where have you been?  Where is my sister?  I have been insane with worry ever since Antonia sent me a message that you departed together for an unknown destination.  Every attempt I’ve made to find you has been fruitless.”

“Lady Lucrezia is well.  I have been with her the entire time.”

“I knew you were.  That’s the only reason I have not succumbed to despair.  Where is she?  Why have you taken her away in stealth?”

“She wished to hide a secret from you.”

“A secret?  From _me_?  What ever would she hide from me?”

“The fact that you have gotten her with child, my lord.”

Cesare’s face blanches, then flushes.  He hisses, “With child?  She is with child?”

“Indeed, Cesare Borgia.  The lady is with child.  Did you ever give it a thought when you were taking your pleasure with her that this might result?  It frequently does.”

Cesare’s knees buckle and he sits down heavily. 

“Why did she not tell me sooner?”

“She did not want you to know lest you do something rash and come to harm.  But she is finding it painful to be apart from you.  She would like to see you.”

“Take me to her.  Now.”

 

Cesare and Micheletto ride hard for Viterbo, changing horses several times along the way so they can keep going at a gallop.  Leonardo and Clarice have been told that Micheletto has gone to fetch Lucrezia’s brother for a visit.  They are prepared to welcome him, but Micheletto instead bundles the family off for a holiday in town and arranges for a neighboring farmer to tend the crops and livestock in their absence. 

As soon as he dismounts, Cesare embraces Lucrezia ardently.  Micheletto quietly leads the horses away to look after them.

“I have missed you so, my love,” she whispers tearfully. 

“You should have told me long ago about the child.”  He strokes her belly. 

“I know.  Micheletto chastised me for it, too.  But I was afraid you would do something foolish and get yourself hurt.”

“How have you been?”

“Micheletto has seen to it that I am well looked after.”

‘Micheletto.  Micheletto.  Not me.  Not your lover.  Not the father of your child.  Do you think I have no honor?  Am I not a man?”

“Please, Cesare, don’t quarrel with me now.  I am so happy to see you.  Will you not hold me in your arms for a little while before we talk?”

“Of course, my love.  My heart aches for missing you.  I am angry that we are not together and I take it out on you.  Forgive me.”

She leans against him with a sigh of contentment.  He is really here, kissing her lips and hands and hair.  He caresses her belly.  The baby kicks, causing Cesare to laugh delightedly.  “This is my own.  Mine.  As you are.”

She takes his hand and leads him inside the house. 

“Let me see to you, my love.  You are dusty from the road.”

She fetches water and a towel and cleanses his face and hands. 

“If I recall, Cesare, bathing you is what first led me down the path on which I now find myself.”

They both laugh affectionately. 

“When will the child be born, my angel?”

“Maybe a month.  Perhaps a little more.  I’m not really sure when I conceived.  There were so many times I could have.”

“Blame yourself for being impossible for me to resist.”

Lucrezia smiles, pleasantly blushing.

“How is my Jimena?  Is she well?”

“She is.  Everything is done to ensure her health and comfort.  She misses the apples you give her, though.  I won’t allow anyone else to provide her with those.”

“And Antonia?  Do you hear from her?”

“She writes to me from time to time.  It’s best that she remains at the convent.  I fear that Juan or Father would put her to torture to get information from her.  She is safe, and I am providing for her keep.”

“Thank you with all my heart, Cesare.  Now I must ask.  What of Father?  And Juan?”

“More determined than ever that Juan should have you.  They are angry at you and me and demand that I bring you back.  But until now I truly did not know where you were.”  Cesare’s voice catches in his throat and his eyes fill with tears.  “I am in hell, my love.  You have my baby in you and you are far away from me, away from my protection, away from my arms.  I am a man, yet I do nothing for you and my child.  I want you home.  With me.  I want all the world to know that you are mine and your child is mine and our love is real and good.”

“But that is impossible.”

“Is it?  We have already broken so many rules and commandments.  Why not break all of them?”

“You make me almost believe we could.”

“We will find a way.”

“I have longed for you, my dearest.  I have lain awake at night thinking of you.”

Lucrezia moves closer to Cesare and reaches for his crotch.  He catches her hand.

“No, my love.”

Hurt, angry tears spill from her eyes. 

“I told Micheletto you should not see me like this.  Is my belly so big that you no longer desire me?”

He presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“My beautiful Lucrezia, I love you.  Of course I desire you.  But I fear to hurt you.  Or the child.”

“You will hurt me more if you hold yourself apart from me.  I need you.”

He kisses her lips gently and strokes her cheek. 

“Then I will love you with the utmost tenderness.” 

 

Cesare and Micheletto have discussed strategy for the immediate future.  No one is completely happy with the plan, but it is expedient.  Lucrezia and Micheletto will remain in Viterbo until after the birth.  Cesare will return to Rome and prepare the groundwork for a homecoming. 

“It will kill me to leave her, Micheletto.  I should be with her when the baby comes.”

“She needs you to ensure that she may return home safely, without fear of the schemes of your father and brother.  Only you can accomplish that.  Are you prepared to fight them for her?”

“I would fight God and the Devil for her.”

“An appropriate analogy, Cesare Borgia.  You must try to dissuade Juan from insisting upon claiming Lucrezia.  Or get your father to deny permission to him.”

“If I fail, drastic action may be needed.”

“What are you prepared to do?”

“Anything.  I will count on your help.”

“You have it.”

An understanding nod passes between the two men.  No more needs be said.

 

Sick at heart, Cesare rides back to Rome with the sound of Lucrezia’s sobbing echoing in his head.  It will be weeks before they see each other again, and she knows she must bear her child without him there to comfort her.  She had tried to be brave and bid him a cheerful farewell, but then crumpled and ran after him, weeping and calling his name.  He had jumped down from his horse and embraced her, kissing her desperately. 

“I won’t go back.  I’ll stay with you.  I can’t bear to leave you.”

“Forgive my weakness, Cesare.  You must return, but it’s so hard to part.  I tried to be brave for you.  I really did.”

“I know you did, my love.”

She takes a deep breath and kisses him. 

“Please wait until I go inside and then ride away.  I promise I won’t come running after you again.”

“I will not rest until we can be reunited, my love.  You and our child will ever be in my thoughts.” 

She turns resolutely and walks back to the house, enters and shuts the door behind her, leaving Cesare feeling empty and anguished in the road.  He mounts his horse and gallops off before his nerve fails him.


	8. Knackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein rough deeds are done

Cesare lies tossing in his lonely bed, aching for Lucrezia and desperate to smooth her way home.  Shield her from Juan’s and Father’s machinations.  Should he reveal that she is with child and that he is the father?  How will that impact Lucrezia?  Of course there will be scandal.  Should he just ride out of Rome and convey her and the baby to some obscure village where they can live in anonymity?  Would they be content to live as peasants when they have known wealth and luxury and power?  Cesare has ambitions far beyond growing crops or throwing fishing nets.  No, he has to find a way to bring Lucrezia back to Rome, back to her former station. 

Juan is so consumed with both determination to spite his brother and lust for Lucrezia that he yet insists upon his right to her.  These months of frustration have merely served to stoke the heat of his desires.  He will not budge.  Father sides with him.  “I gave my word.  Juan is entitled to his prize.”

Juan quarrels heatedly with Cesare whenever they meet.  Alexander demands that Cesare produce his sister.  Cesare insists that her whereabouts are unknown.  No one believes him. 

Cesare has tried diplomacy.  This stalemate must end.  Now.  He writes to Micheletto asking him to come to Rome at once. 

He visits Jimena in her stall.  She nickers affectionately to him.  At least he can watch over her during her pregnancy.  She should give birth any time now.  The foal kicks strongly, just like Cesare’s unborn child kicks.  The grooms have strict orders to summon him as soon as it becomes apparent that Jimena is in labor.  He will be the first two-legged creature that the colt sees.  It eats at him that he himself will not be the first man his own child will see. 

 

Cesare is tired.  Tired of worrying, tired of being apart from Lucrezia, tired of Juan and Father badgering him.  He makes sure to be in the street very late at night when he knows his brother will be returning drunk from his favorite brothel.  When Juan is crossing a small stone bridge, Cesare confronts him.

Juan grabs Cesare by his shirt and slams him against the rock wall of the short span. 

“Where is she, Brother?  Tell me!  You know where she is.  Why must you keep her from me?  I only want what’s mine.  Rightfully mine!”

“I do know where she is, and there she will stay until you release her from this obscene obligation you think she owes you.  You can’t have her.  I’ll never let you have her.”

“Father gave her to me.”

“And she gave herself to me.  She’s mine, Juan.  Mine.  She is pregnant with my child.”

Juan’s face goes from astounded to livid with rage.

“You treacherous shit!  I knew it.  I knew you were fucking her.  God only knows what manner of monster the two of you have created.  I’ll tell Father.  He will have you tortured.  He will disown you both.  He will hunt her down and have your devil spawn thrown into the Tiber.”

Micheletto steps out from the shadows and grabs Juan from behind, preventing him from struggling free.  Cesare is quick with his dagger.  Juan is bleeding from many wounds when Cesare finally cuts his throat.  He and Micheletto lift the body over the side of the bridge and let it fall into the Tiber far below.  Cesare embraces his henchman. 

A night watchman reports having seen a body dumped into the river several days before.  Fishermen are hired to drag the Tiber and Juan’s body is recovered.  Alexander grieves long and loudly.  Micheletto returns to Viterbo where Lucrezia remains, too close to giving birth to travel.  Jimena throws a beautiful, healthy colt, as black and spirited as his sire. 


	9. Foaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a birth is celebrated

Clarice and Lucrezia chat and laugh in the kitchen as they prepare the midday meal.  The two elder daughters, Caterina and Beatrice, assist and join in the merriment.  Suddenly, Lucrezia freezes and a gush of water bursts from under her skirt.  Bewildered, she turns her face anxiously to Clarice.  The little girls stand transfixed. 

“My dear, it appears your time has come,” Clarice says calmly.  She has been through this before and is not perturbed.  “Don’t worry, daughters.  This is natural, and nothing to fear.  Aunt Lucrezia is about to have her baby.  Isn’t is exciting?  Your help will be needed later on.  Go now and tell Uncle Micheletto that the child will be coming.  He will want to know.”

 

Lucrezia’s labor begins shortly thereafter.  Although she is giving birth to her first child, she progresses with good speed.  Beatrice has been sent to fetch a midwife celebrated for her abilities.  Clarice is a first-rate attendant.  The midwife has often seen women scream and curse the men who have brought them to childbed.  But Lucrezia neither curses nor screams.  She asks for Micheletto.  She would have him at her side.  He kneels beside her bed and holds her hand.  He wipes her sweating face with cool cloths.  When her contractions take hold of her, he forces her to look into his eyes and breathes with her.  Between contractions, he speaks softly to her, of the child, of Jimena, of her mother’s garden, of pretty birds and blue skies.  And of Cesare. 

Beatrice and Caterina eagerly fetch firewood and run errands.  They snuggle next to Lucrezia in her bed and sing charming songs to her in their sweet, piping voices.  When nightfall comes and the baby still has not arrived, the little girls reluctantly go off to their beds.  Clarice promises to wake them to witness the birth. 

During the night, Micheletto climbs onto the bed beside Lucrezia and gently massages her belly.  He dozes with her when she is able to drift off. 

At four in the morning, Lucrezia’s child begins to crown.

“Not much longer, my dear,” Clarice assures her softly. “You have been strong and brave.”

“Only because of Micheletto,” Lucrezia gasps.

“He is noble, just as you told me.  Men are always there for the conception, but few show up for the birth.”

Micheletto growls.  “Enough, you women!  Tend to the task at hand.”

Caterina and Beatrice are summoned, as promised, and come running, eager to see the baby whose birth they have assisted.  With their mother’s gentle arms about them, they watch, enthralled, as the drama of new life plays out before them.

When the child slides into the midwife’s waiting lap, Micheletto, standing at Lucrezia’s head, bends over and kisses her cheek and begins to weep. 

“You have a son, my dear heart.  How I love you!”

She caresses his tearful, cherished face.  “And I love you, my dearest friend.”

The midwife cuts the umbilical cord and attends to Lucrezia, delivering the afterbirth.  She pronounces the new mother well and out of danger. 

Clarice and her daughters have finished washing the baby and swaddling him in soft wrappings.  Lucrezia takes her son in her arms and then immediately hands him to Micheletto.  Awe and wonder suffuse his face.  Lucrezia has requested his presence at her side.  He has seen this baby emerge into life.  Mother and child are bound to him forever. 

The baby begins to fuss and kick.  Lucrezia takes him back and places him at her breast, where he greedily begins to nurse. 

Micheletto’s heart, so long cold and dead, begins to beat. 

Leonardo pours a flask of beer for his brother to congratulate him on the birth. 

“He’s a fine boy, Brother, but I wonder.  He looks nothing like you.  One would expect him to at least have red hair.”

“He looks like his mother’s family.  I am not concerned.  I know absolutely who the child’s father is.  And I am sure of his mother’s fidelity.”

“Then I salute you, Micheletto, and wish you joy.”

“They are my joy, Leonardo.”

 

Micheletto sends a messenger to Cesare with a coded note:  “Give thanks and light a candle to the Holy Mother, for the Lady Lucrezia has been safely delivered of a fine dark-haired boy whom she calls Giovanni.  She asks for you.  Come at once and see the son your love has made.”

Cesare drops to his knees and begins to weep.  Joy, relief and jealousy all compete for room in his consciousness.  He has a son.  Lucrezia has survived the birth.  But Micheletto’s is the hand she held as she labored to bring the child forth.  Micheletto’s arms were there to hold him.  Micheletto’s face is the one he sees above his cradle.  Damn it!  Time for this nightmarish farce to end.

 

“Father, Lucrezia has given birth to a son.”

“What?  When?  How do you know this?”

“Two weeks ago.  I have seen her.  She and the baby are well.”

“The father….who is he?”

“I am.  You accused me of being Lucrezia’s lover.  You were right.”

Alexander is astounded. 

“You always denied it.”

Cesare shrugs. 

“I lied.  I won’t lie any more.  As soon as Lucrezia and our child can travel, I am bringing them home and we will live as a family.”

“My children will be the death of me.  Do you not care that I am still grieving the loss of your brother?”

“Of course I care!  Would it not comfort you to have your daughter back, and a grandchild to dandle on your knee?”

“The child of you and your sister!  Unnatural!  Perverse!  Have you no shame?”

“You, who would have given her to Juan as a prize, lecture me about shame!  No, I have no shame.  You had none to teach me.  But make no mistake.  I will have Lucrezia by my side.  I love her.  If that is perversion, I don’t care.”

“I will never permit it.”

“You will, Father.  And in return, I will retake the Papal States and deliver them to you.  I will give you an empire.”

The Pope’s eyes gleam. 

“An empire!” 

 


	10. Home Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Cesare and Micheletto ride side by side on the road from Viterbo to Rome, accompanying the coach in which Lucrezia and Giovanni travel with Antonia.  The driver has been asked to proceed slowly so as to provide the passengers with as comfortable a journey as possible.

Through the window of the carriage, Cesare sees Lucrezia nursing Giovanni at her breast and the tender scene stings his heart. 

“We’re finally taking them home, Micheletto.  My father is going to want me to begin my assault on the Romagna immediately, but I am not budging for a month at least.  I want to settle Lucrezia and the baby in first.  Hold my son in my arms and have him look upon my face so he knows who his father is. I want to lie with Lucrezia in bed at night and love her until we have made up for all the time we lost.”

“You may quickly find yourself with another child on the way, Cesare Borgia.”

Cesare Borgia, soldier, commander, killer, blushes scarlet.  He clears his throat. 

“What an ordeal this has been for all of us, my friend!  You most of all.  You have borne the lion’s share of the hardship.”

“It’s been an honor to see to the welfare of Lady Lucrezia.”

“Should I be jealous of her, Micheletto?  Are you no longer loyal to me and me alone?”

“I would serve you in anything, my lord, except where it might bring harm to her or her child.”

“Then there is no issue between us, for I would never hurt her or Giovanni.”

Micheletto’s voice is dead quiet.  “No, my lord, you would not.”

Cesare pauses, then breaks the awkward silence.

“She should have recovered sufficiently from giving birth by now, shouldn’t she?  I have become far too well acquainted with my own hand.”

Both men laugh.

“No one else appeals to me any longer.  You understand, don’t you?  Surely you have been as much in love with a woman?”

Micheletto falls silent and studies the pommel of his saddle.

“I am sorry, my friend.  I was thoughtless.  Forgive me.”

“Cesare Borgia, I can forgive you almost anything.”

“Have you ever been in love, Micheletto?”

“Once, long ago.  I was just a boy.  I didn’t understand what I was feeling.”

“You have known hurt in your life.”

“Everyone knows hurt.  Only the circumstances differ.”

“Do you think Juan knew pain?  He seemed so careless of everything.”

“He ached in his soul.  He knew of his own incompetence.  He felt unworthy of his father’s favor.  He knew he could never measure up to you.  He knew Lucrezia loved you best.  Always the outsider.  He felt the pain of bastardy.  Of being called Marrano.”

Tears suddenly spring to Cesare’s eyes. 

“I should have been kind to him.  He was my brother.”

“Now that he is gone, you would forget what he was really like?  Don’t torture yourself.”

“I often wished him dead.  I am ashamed to admit that, since his death, things have gone surpassingly well for me.    My father and I finally are aligned in our aims to bring the Papal States back under Vatican rule.  I have my army.  And I have reclaimed Lucrezia and our son.  I am prepared to face down anything and anyone so that we can live together openly.”

“You’ve grown up, Cesare Borgia.  I am proud of you.”

“And I am humbly grateful for you, Micheletto Corella.  No man ever was a better friend.”

Cesare holds out his hand, and Micheletto grasps it.  They nod without speaking.

The travelers continue on their journey back to Rome.


	11. A Completely Self-Indulgent Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we shadows have offended,  
> Think but this, and all is mended,  
> That you have but slumber'd here  
> While these visions did appear.  
> And this weak and idle theme,  
> No more yielding but a dream,  
> Gentles, do not reprehend:  
> if you pardon, we will mend:  
> And, as I am an honest Puck,  
> If we have unearned luck  
> Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
> We will make amends ere long;  
> Else the Puck a liar call;  
> So, good night unto you all.  
> Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
> And Robin shall restore amends.
> 
> A Midsummer Night's Dream  
> William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, everybody loves to hate Juan, and rightly so. But I confess it...I am gonzo over David Oakes. So please indulge me as I throw in a little paragraph to please only myself and pay tribute to my favorite redhead.

Lucrezia lies alone in bed and ruminates upon her brothers.  
Both are beautiful, virile, athletic young men. Stallions.  
They resemble each other in physique - supple, muscular, strong. They are also similarly endowed.  
But Cesare’s lovemaking is fierce, intense, thrilling. He ejaculates so hard she can feel his seed hitting inside her. Cesare _fucks_.  
Juan is more sensual, less hurried. He likes to spend time. He kisses and lazily caresses. His ejaculation lasts longer, comes in waves and has greater volume.  
Does she have a preference? Difficult to say. What mood is she in?


End file.
